In That Moment
by icedbubbles
Summary: My version of what was said in the time capsule, and what happens when it's opened. Breyton femslash. OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, although I wish I did :)

My version of what was said in the time capsule, and what would happen when it was released. Thoughts are in italics.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton had been walking into school like any other morning, when they both looked up at one of the TV screens in utter horror.

"We need to get this turned off right now, right now!!" They both said in unison.

They both ran to the nearest electrical socket, and the TV screen briefly went off. They sighed in relief, until it came back on.

"We need that off now!!"

They'd listened to Nathan bitch about Haley, and Lucas about Dan, and at that time the Coach had managed to turn off the recording.

"Get to classes now, when I find out who did this there will be trouble!" he boomed.

"You bet there will be trouble." Brooke said adamant she would find who did this, and punish them.

Throughout the day, things started to get back to normal, Brooke sat outside on her own in the sun, thinking about what would have happened if Peyton had found out what she had said in the capsule.

_I would have lost her again, but much worse than before, it would all be my fault, why couldn't I have kept my stupid mouth shut, I mean, why would some random person in 50 years time want to know I'm in love with my best friend. I mean, come on, how sad am I? _Brooke thought to herself with a sad smile.

_But P.Sawyer is just so amazing, with her amazing, yet slightly strange art, and her love of music, and the way she gets when she talks passionately about something, and her smile, and the way she has her hair, and her heart, she's just perfect, so why did I have to go and nearly ruin it, by telling a stupid video tape? I'd rather have her in my life as my friend, than not have her at all, I mean, what would she think if she knew that for the past 6 months or so, since Lucas finished with me for her, or just before, what would Peyton think, if she knew I was looking at her in that way, I mean, she'd hate me, god I'm so stupid, why couldn't I fall for someone else, anyone else, I am Brooke Davis, I could have any guy in the school, so why do I only want my best friend?The one person I can never have.._

A solitary tear fell down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away as she saw the subject of all her affections and worries walk towards her.

"Hey Brooke, you ok?"

"Yeh fine, why wouldn't I be?!" Brooke replied, a bit too harsly.

"I'm sorry, it's just you looked a bit sad, and like you had a lot of thoughts that were on your mind, you know Brooke, I'm always here for you, whatever you need."

"I know you are P. Sawyer, that's why you're my best friend." She leant forward and hugged her best friend, not knowing that what she felt was reciprocated.

The bell for end of lunch went, and they both stood up, nervously smiled and went to class.

The teacher was going on about Shakespeare.

_Why do I need to know about Shakespeare. _Thought Peyton, _I mean yeh, he wrote some great things, but I've read what I wanted, I can't be doing with this guy making it even more boring… _Peyton's mind drifted further.

_What if the capsule video hadn't been stopped, the whole school, and Brooke would have known how I feel, I mean yeh, people already think I'm gay, it'd put the icing on the cake knowing I'm in love with my best friend, way to go Peyton, you idiot, why couldn't you keep it to yourself, it's not as though she feels the same way, I mean come on, she's Brooke Davis, having her in your life at all is amazing, after what you did to her with Lucas, I mean, you don't even like Lucas Peyton you idiot, but Brooke, she is amazing, her eyes, her hair, her dimples when she smiles, the way she is about life in general, she's just perfect, so why did I have to go and ruin it, by telling a stupid video tape, for some stupid time capsule, that people I don't even know won't want to care about?! I could have ruined a 10 year friendship, I mean Brooke would hate me if she knew the truth._

"Ergh Peyton, could you answer the question?" she was brought out of her thoughts by the teacher asking her about something.

"Sorry sir, I just drifted off for a second, won't happen again sir."

"OK, just don't get distracted again in my lesson Miss Sawyer."

"No sir."

At that moment, the TV screen in the classroom crackled, and up came the capsule video again, this time it was Peyton's face.

"Oh no Turn it off, turn the god damn thing off! Now" she said as she physically felt the colour drain from her face.

Again, just as she was announcing her name, the screen crackled off, and Peyton ran out of the classroom, quickly followed by Brooke.

"Hey P. Sawyer, you ok? You seemed pretty freaked out by the time capsule."

"If I remember correctly so did you this morning."

"Yeh well, It was supposed to be a secret, I might have said a couple of things I'm too scared to say you know?"

"Yeh I know. But it seems to be ok again now. This is torture though."

"I know, but lets make a pact, whatever, we'll stick together?"

"P. Sawyer I'm so glad you said that!"

And they walked back into school building, at the exact same time as both of their faces turned up on screen, split screen. Both stood rooted to the spot.

The video, this time started playing, 3rd time lucky, or unlucky.

"Hey guys, my name is Peyton Sawyer, I'm a student here at Tree Hill High, I'm an artist, and I love music too, but the thing I love more than anything in the whole world is my best friend Brooke. And I love her in a way more than anyone could ever know. She is my world, which is why I could never tell her I'm in love with her, I couldn't bare losing her again, I nearly did that once, never again. I hope in 50 years time these things are easier, but right here right now, I'm suffering, I mean my best friend Brooke Davis is everything I want and more, I'm so in love it's stupid. And I can't have her. And she'll never know…"

Peyton had tears in her eyes and turned to run away when Brooke grabbed her back, as her own face appeared on the screen. She hugged Peyton from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Peyton wanted the ground to take her in, she didn't know what was happening, but then Brooke hugged her from behind, sending a shiver down her spine. She was about to try and break free and run again, when Brooke's split screen face started talking.

"Hey everyone, so I'm Brooke Davis, head cheerleader, president (not of the USA but in 50 years who knows hey?!) But anyway, I suppose I look like your average cheerleader, well I'm not. I have a secret that I can't ever tell, and it's breaking me up inside. I'm in love with my best friend- Peyton Sawyer. She is my everything, she has always been there for me, except with Lucas but I forgive her for that because I love her, but I mean, I've never felt this way, whenever I see her I feel more alive than I ever have done, when we accidentally touch it sents electricity through me I swear, which is bad, seeing as we touch (accidentally) all of the time, I mean she is my best friend! I'm so screwed; I love her so much, but can never tell her, I'd rather be in her life as her friend than not at all."

At this point both girls stood, in the middle of the hallway, tears streaming down their faces. Brooke turned to Peyton and smiled: "You glad you didn't run away just?"

"Are you true Brooke, you love me too?"

"With all of my heart Peyton, you are what makes my heart beat, cheesy I know, but oh so true. I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything."

With that they rested their heads together, let out a small giggle, and then Brooke pulled Peyton's face up to her own, and gently brought her lips to her own. In that one moment, everything stood still, it was just them two against the world.


End file.
